<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one for me by nancywithagun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891920">the one for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywithagun/pseuds/nancywithagun'>nancywithagun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Skips, just know it was on my mind, might come back and elaborate on stoncy later, mostly about steve and robin here but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywithagun/pseuds/nancywithagun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin blinks at him, mystified. “You believe in the soulmate bond?”</p>
<p>Steve shoots her a confused look. “You don’t?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*fist pumping and dancing* I wrote something short for once!</p>
<p>I plan on coming back to this and writing a part two, but I want to post something small because the song "susie, save your love" by allie X and mitski has thrown me back into my love for steve and robin. they're the best.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin stares at her wrist again, mouth thin and eyebrows pinched. The mark- her <i>soulmark</i>- had found its twin not even a day ago, and she’s already sick of it. She’s never really been one to lay in bed for hours and dream about her future soulmate, and now that she’s knows officially, none of that has changed. For Robin, the fear was that her partner would be some amazing and beautiful girl; great in theory but not so great for her already pretty taboo reputation around Hawkins. It had never once occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, her mark mate would be a guy, much less one named Steve Harrington.</p>
<p>There’s a long, long, <i>long</i> list of people that she could name that would much rather be in her position. Girls who lean close to him in the hallways and bite their lips, eager to catch a glimpse of his soulmark ‘just to be sure.’ It makes her sick to think of how those girls laid themselves out for him just to look, not even realizing that Steve was worth half of what they were. She pulls her thick-banded bracelet down over the mark and adjusts it again out of habit. She hopes that the universe got its goddamn laugh. Pairing a nobody lesbian with the strongest chick-magnet this side of Hawkins was not only original, but also really <i>fucking</i> funny. Yeah, Robin’s really laughing now. Robin groans and bangs her head against the wall.</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t know, thank god. She’s not really sure what would happen is he did, but with all the context she has about Steve and his friends, she can figure out a rough reaction on her own. She could probably just rule out having a soulmate forever now since there’s no way in hell she’s about to tell Hawkins about her soul’s apparent other half. </p>
<p>“Having no soulmate isn’t so bad,” her brother pipes up from across the room where he’s fiddling with his bong, “I mean, I don’t have one. It’s awesome.”</p>
<p>“Having no soulmate and not finding yours yet are two different things entirely, Eddie.” She explains exasperatedly. He’s been nice to confide in, sure, but he really didn’t <i>get</i> it. Her soulmate was the ultimate douchebag, literally the last person on earth who should be allowed to have a girlfriend. She’s allowed to wallow.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’d be excited if I were you,” he says, moving to light a cigarette instead, “Having Steve Harrington as your bitch sounds like a power move to me.”</p>
<p>“Every word in that sentence is fucked up,” Robin replies, fighting off a laugh. It’s true though- Steve Harrington is her bitch now, sort of. He doesn’t know it, but his entire future is now forever tied to some lesbian band kid. “I mean, why couldn’t he just have a normal soulmate? Nancy Wheeler is right there. They’re like the grossest, straightest match since like, I don’t know. I can’t even think of one worse.”</p>
<p>“Fate’s a bitch, Rob.” Eddie says simply, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Robin sighs and flops back, not even having the willpower to tell him off for smoking inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem about soulmates it this: you always find yours for a reason. It’s a horrible, godawful rule that Robin wishes didn’t exist, but it does, and Robin is the one who gets to suffer because of it. She’s not sure what the hell has happened, but in what seems like overnight, Steve Harrington lost not only his girlfriend but also his entire friend circle. He’s still a Casanova and still walks the hallways like he owns them, but the glint in his eye is gone and Tommy H’s crew of jackasses has taken to beefing with him whenever they can. She keeps away because she really doesn’t want to deal with it all- she shouldn’t even have to- but it always seems to follow her anyway. Steve’s taken to eating lunch in his car, and she gets the honor of seeing his stupid face every time her and the rest of the clarinet row do a picnic lunch. Steve’s started to smoke more too, and every time she follows her friends out for their respective smoke breaks, he’s out there too. It’s honestly pretty unnerving how often she sees him now, especially since before, she saw him almost never.</p>
<p>Good thing Nancy Wheeler, in all her preppy edginess, comes back to him and eases up Robin’s stress. It’s not like she was <i>worried</i>, really- it’s just- well, They’re soulmates. The god-awful sting of her mark whenever he cries; the glimpses of his nightmares in her own dreams; the way he just looks a little wilted all the time now; it all sucks. Its easy to ignore most of the time, but there’s the few times where she can just feel how shitty he’s feeling, and it makes her downright sick to her stomach. Who knew that a charismatic douchebag with the manners of a pig could have such a wide and strong range of emotions. Then again, she sort of gets it.</p>
<p>Luckily, she’s got her own thing to focus on. Tammy’s borrowed her notes for the third week in a row, and while Eddie says that it’s the lamest thing he’s had to witness since Hawkins High’s last home game, Robin calls it progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out, the universe isn’t done laughing yet.</p>
<p>Steve clocks in two minutes late like usual, his jean jacket disguising his uniform and hair too-well styled to be the “rush job” he claims it is. She only waves him off and makes him sling first, too exhausted from band practice and <i>Steve</i> to work front right now. She and Steve have been through a lot this past year, not that he would know. His elaborate dreams about too-realistic monsters and the bone-deep exhaustion emanating from him just won’t fucking let up, and Robin’s going a little crazy. To make things even better, he of course has to land the same shitty summer job as her, meaning that most of her day is dedicated to him and the stupid ass things he’s going through. </p>
<p>Yeah, she was there when he found out that Nancy Wheeler wasn’t his soulmate, though she already knew that. She wasn’t physically there of course, but the reaction he had to finding out was so visceral and intense, she might as well have been. She’s sure he cried about it later or something, but the cold swoop of numbness that followed was just as concerning. Now that she’s been exposed to Steve Harrington and his experiences for so long, she considers herself to be a bit of an expert when it came to him. His imagination is bright- seriously, the monsters he conjures up are horrifyingly detailed- and his personality is like sunlight directly to the retinas, so him being so reserved was really not normal.</p>
<p>Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the day), he’s made a comeback since they started working together. He’s no longer the suave dickhead she once pinned him for, and really, he’s not even the uncool dickhead she pinned him for either. Steve is funny on accident, too honest for his own good, and hopelessly lost in this world that he somehow doesn’t understand despite acting like the king of it for so long. He’s good at his job- when he’s actually paying attention of course- and is surprisingly easy-going for all the drama he’s put her through. They laugh at the dumbest things, and to her horror, he seems to just get her. It makes her heart ache and her mark burn, but she’s not stupid. She’s not Nancy Wheeler or Tammy. Steve Harrington didn’t hang the stars or wrangle the moon for her, and she’s not going to let herself act like he ever would. Steve Harrington is just a boy, and while she’s not prideful enough to pretend like she doesn’t like him, she’s still self-aware.</p>
<p>“You ever going to come do your job, Rob?” he calls from the window where he’s wedged himself, his hat unknowingly askew from the dumbass way he’s leaning. She blinks and smiles wryly at him.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that when you’ve been doing such a great job all on your own, Stevie?” she teases back, unable to help it. She’s only one person. Steve rolls his eyes and she snorts, untangling herself from the homework she was pretending to do. He offers her the scoop like she doesn’t have her own, and she takes it just in the hopes he forgets about it later. Teasing Steve really is the drug she didn’t know could exist, much less could become a new addiction.</p>
<p>“I’m on register. I have a good feeling about today.” He says like she cares. It’s horrible that she does.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Steve.” She says with a laugh. “I’m just here for the free entertainment.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, whatever.” He says, but he’s smiling too. It’s the sort of banter than makes Robin feel raw, but as she leans against the glass to listen to Steve explain how Paul O’Hare is dating Katie Jacobs somehow, she can't help but lean into it. They are soulmates, after all, even if he doesn’t know. They share the same soul- however insulting that might be to her- so its natural she likes when they hang out.</p>
<p>She just hopes he doesn’t lean in too far, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, naturally, he does.</p>
<p>They’ve just had the worst fucking day- like, a literal 24 hours- and now they’re in the bathroom of Starcourt Mall, hiding from the Russians they’d just fucking escaped from. She’s not on her game thanks to being <i>drugged and kidnapped</i>, but it had been nice to be out of it for the last half of that experience. Her brain is on fire and her insides are thoroughly tossed up, but the slap-happiness was a nice buffer for it all, she’s gotta admit. The whiplash of thinking she was going to die to watching some guy try to fuck his mom in a movie theater was something she thinks will take a therapist and a half to fully absorb, but whatever. Never mind that Steve was there with her for it all, just as fucked up (actually, probably more fucked up) and just as confused. </p>
<p>Whatever. The problem is this: Steve’s just confessed his crush on her- <i>to her</i>- in the worst, most Steve Harrington way.</p>
<p>“You OD over there?” he asks a moment later, voice smaller than she’s ever heard it before. She sucks in a breath and presses her head back into the bathroom stall, chest too tight to think. Fucking Steve. She should’ve known that the light feeling he’s been giving off recently wasn’t innocent.</p>
<p>He slides under the low stall wall on the gross floor, face fucked up, uniform dappled with blood, sweat and whatever other horrible things they probably were exposed to. Despite it all, he’s still handsome, like objectively. He’s everything she should want in a guy. He’s funny, beautiful, sweet, intense, protective, caring, and really, if Robin wasn’t into women with much higher standards, she might be able to convince herself into a sad compromise. Though, really, Robin’s been past that sort of thinking for years now. Not even Steve Harrington, with his puppy dog eyes and dreamboat build, can sway her.</p>
<p>She takes a mental deep breath and explains.</p>
<p>She tells him about Tammy. </p>
<p>Somehow, against all the odds, Steve Harrington gets it.</p>
<p>There’s not a feeling to describe her heart when he starts elaborating on how Tammy is a dud, and while he’s dead wrong about her, she can’t help but laugh along. She’s not drugged anymore, but the light-soaring in her chest feels more effective than any drug those Russians could cook up. Steve Harrington didn’t laugh at her or call her names, and really, he didn’t even ask any stupid questions. He’s just laughing and imitating Tammy’s admittedly pretty bad singing, not even missing a beat. The mark on her fucking wrist is burning and she’s snorting into her hand, what the fuck. If not for the Russians that they were still hiding from or the drug that may-or-may-not be in her system still, she might consider this to be the craziest moment of her life. Maybe the universe did know what it was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steve,” she says from the couch, wrapped in one of his sweaters. “Are we going to talk about Nancy?”</p>
<p>“No,” he replies, pointing his spatula at her, “We are not talking about Nancy.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just drop the “I still love her actually and dream of being with her literally every single night” bomb on me and then shut me out,” Robin complains back, picking at the hem of his sweater. He loans her his shit all the time now, especially since they've started hanging out nearly every day since the Battle of Starcourt. There’s so much she’s still learning about him, and today’s horrible discovery is that Steve not only likes to cook but is also pretty good at it. He says its because he essentially lives alone and has to fend for himself, but Robin doesn’t count getting fancy groceries on his dad’s card as “fending for himself.’ Whatever. She digresses.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can and yes, I will.” He says shortly, turning over his pancakes with practiced ease. “I don’t know why I even told you in the first place.”</p>
<p>“You told me because you love me, Harrington,” she teases back, walking up closer, “Seriously though, why Nancy? Isn’t she with that Byers guy now anyway?”</p>
<p>The whole Steve-Nancy-Jonathan thing is unclear to her still, even with all the dots she’s managed to connect. Dustin has been a fantastic source of information, so at least she knows about the nasty split and how Nancy leapt from Steve right into Jonathan’s arms thanks to the horrible events of the Upside Down. She knows how Steve felt better than anyone, but the real-life events were blurry. The way they all interacted at the Battle was almost pack-like, ganging back up and thinking on the same wavelength so naturally that Robin almost felt like an outsider to her own soulmate. There was also the matter of Steve nearly killing them both to knock that asshole Billy off his killer path, saving the whole car full of people that she now knew he’s willing to die for without hesitation. </p>
<p>Yeah. She’s a little interested in the whole Nancy thing.</p>
<p>Steve winces at the mention of Jonathan and she pretends not to notice for his benefit. “It doesn’t matter, Rob. I didn’t grill you on your thing for Tammy, did I?” he whines, pulling the pancakes off and readying more batter.</p>
<p>“Yes, you literally did.” Robin deadpans back, and Steve only sighs out. “Oh, come on. You already told me about the top-secret government gateway to a literal hellscape and El’s whole deal. Telling me about Nancy is really just like Sunday paper news now in comparison.”</p>
<p>The pancakes Steve starts sizzle and his shoulders slump in defeat, “Right, okay, but you can’t be an ass about it, okay? I realize I’m being a dingus or whatever. Dustin’s already got that whole conversation covered, so don’t even start.” He says haggardly. Robin snorts a little, unable to stop herself. Dustin is just too good, really.</p>
<p>“Right, sure,” she says as sincerely as she can. He must know that there’s no promises. He rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>He takes the last batch of pancakes off the gridle before turning it off. “First, I think you should know that Nance is, just in general, like the best person I’ve ever met. She’s,” he pauses to wolf-whistle, “Seriously. Sucks you in with that pretty doe-eyed act and bam, she ends up being the real deal.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing a terrible job at this.” Robin remarks, taking a plate and starting in on the stack of pancakes Steve set aside for her.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying Nancy is actually super intense and beautiful or whatever. I don’t know. I just know that it’ll take more than knowing Jonathan’s got her now to stop me from loving her,” Steve explains, spreading the butter on his cakes without much success. “I know it’s lame, you know, being in love with a girl who’s found her soulmate. I guess there’s always gotta be something, right?”</p>
<p>“Wait, Jonathan and Nancy are soulmates?” she askes in alarm, nearly dropping the syrup. Steve’s expression looks somewhere between sad and relieved.</p>
<p>“Yeah, can you believe it? Saw it a while ago, before you and I met. It’s this cute little moon shape you know, right on their collarbones.” He says with a sigh, “I never had a real chance with a girl like Nancy, but nobody can beat a soulmate bond. Not one like theirs, you know.”</p>
<p>Robin blinks at him, mystified. “You believe in the soulmate bond?”</p>
<p>Steve shoots her a confused look. “You don’t?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I know that soulmates are real, but they don’t have to be in love.” She sputters, unsure of how this conversation veered this off course, “You ever consider than soulmates are just super good friends? What if Jonathan and Nancy are just friends and they’re just pretending to be in love for society?”</p>
<p>Steve snorts, taking the syrup from her, “You and Jonathan gotta get high together sometime, really, I think it would be fantastic. Anyway, whatever. Nancy and Jonathan are the real thing, Robin. I’m the master of these sort of things and their shared electricity is so tangible its almost dangerous. If they’re not in love then love isn’t real.”</p>
<p>“You seem to be pretty alright with that, considering.” Robin notes, willing her heartbeat to calm down. </p>
<p>“Just want the best for them, I guess.” He says evenly, taking a bite of his pancakes. “Jonathan, you know. I think he’s good for her. Don’t tell Nance I said that though. She’s always weird about things like that.”</p>
<p>“Secret’s safe with me.” Robin replies between mouthfuls. It’s not her fault that Steve is good at cooking.</p>
<p>“Anyway, there’s your Nancy info. Hope you’re happy.” Steve says easily, ignoring the massive chunks of information he left out. Robin figures she’ll wrestle it out of him later. They eat in a rare moment of silence, Steve distracted with the pancakes and Robin with her own thoughts. He runs a hand through his hair and fixes her with a gaze that she doesn’t like. </p>
<p>“Whatever you’re about to ask, don’t.” she starts, and Steve leans forward anyway.</p>
<p>“No, no, you asked me a personal question, so I get one too.” He says excitedly. “You were pretty quick on that soulmate thing, huh? You have to tell me, Rob. Are you scared of soulmates?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not scared of soulmates.” She answers shortly. “No more questions.”</p>
<p>“Robin, it’s okay, you can tell me. I used to be scared of them too, you know since- well, I’m not scared of them anymore. That’s all stupid now. I’m trying to say you can confide in me.” Steve says with no grace whatsoever.</p>
<p>She’s imagined this conversation before, too many times to count now. There’s always something stupid on TV, or maybe Eddie’s there making pasta in the kitchen while they pretend to study. Whatever the situation, the same reaction happens every time: Steve blinks, looks hurt, then walks off to sulk and cry over the fact that his soulmate can’t ever be romantically involved with him. Robin’s left to wallow in the same damn inadequacy she’s always felt since that fateful day she accidentally saw his soulmark in PE, chest tight and eyes heavy with unshed tears. It’s easy to avoid, especially since Steve rarely asks questions, but Robin knows better now. Steve shocked her once, so maybe he’ll do it again.</p>
<p>“Steve,” she starts, and fuck, she knows her tone is all wrong. Steve’s face changes instantly, amusement lost in an instant. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What, Rob- “</p>
<p>She unclips her wristband and lets her mark breathe for the first time in a long time; her heart in her throat as she feels Steve’s gaze fall onto it. The air becomes cold and she can’t bare to look up. The moment stretches a little thinner and she’s almost shocked into a heart attack when she feels Steve’s hand touch her wrist. They touch often in the form of hugs or just general tomfoolery, but this is different. She manages to glance up and see Steve comparing their marks with shaking hands, gentle but so rattled it makes her feel sick. Their marks are an exact match, all the way down to the little splattering of freckles beside the biggest mark to the rounded shape by the sharpest part of their wrists. </p>
<p>“You… knew?” he breathes a moment later, voice quieter than she’s ever heard before. He’s not mad, but she knows that he’s still processing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” is all she can say, unsure of how to articulate that she’s known for literal years and that it’s sort of molded her into the person she is right now, the same one eating pancakes in his sweater like its alright. The same one who had to sit strapped to what she was sure was his lifeless body for hours in a Russian base, who also slung ice cream with him for months and now rents movies out with after school. </p>
<p>“Robin,” he says, tone weird, “Don’t be… don’t be sorry. I’m just thinking, give me a minute.”</p>
<p>She can’t even bring herself to tease him. Steve’s shoulders are tight, and she knows that he’s mentally going through his entire life right now, brain probably overheating with the strain its going through. Finding a soulmate is supposed to be a beautiful thing, something to be celebrated and shown off the moment you find your destined person. Robin’s parents are soulmates, and really, it’s beautiful. The things Steve had said about Nancy and Jonathan were true: the love between soulmates was rumored to be stronger than even death, especially a romantic love. A fated pair was more than destiny, and while Robin once hated it, she knew better now. Steve was her soulmate easily, and now he knew. The rest will be easier now, and as she watches Steve start to wind himself down, she sees it.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, turning to look at her, eyes a little glassy but otherwise peaceful, “Alright. That makes sense. Okay. Sorry Robin, I was just. I was being stupid there for a second. I’m good now.”</p>
<p>“I think it’ll take longer than a second for that one to be cleared up, Steve.” She says back, not quite quippy but enough for Steve to smile.</p>
<p>“I just… wow. You’re my soulmate. We’re soulmates. That’s crazy.” He breathes, looking properly unsure of himself. “Oh, yeah, that explains the whole friendship soulmates thing you were talking about.”</p>
<p>“You’re alright with it?” she can’t help but ask. Steve fixes her with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>“What? Yeah, of course. You’re my best friend, Robs, it makes sense you’re like my other half and all. You know, my parents aren’t soulmates. Tommy H used to say the worst shit about it, but I never cared. My dad’s soulmate is a guy, so they’re quiet about it even though they’re just friends. Mom’s soulmate died a long time ago and she’s never been the same. They’re all really close, you know, so I know about unconventional soulmates. That doesn’t bother me.” He explains, clearly trying to be gentle. “I’d be lying if I said it doesn’t make me a little sad I’m not paired with a total babe, but neither are you, so we’re even I guess. Also, you’re better than some random babe anyway.”</p>
<p>Robin can’t hold back her scoff, “Okay, now you’re just being stupid for real. I’d much rather be with a total babe than you.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Steve exclaims, a small smile appearing on his face. “What the hell. Here I was being considerate, and you go and be a dickhead. You can’t do that to your <i>soulmate</i>, Robs.”</p>
<p>Robin sticks her tongue out at him, heart lighter than it’s ever been before. Now that she’s told him and he handled it well, she’s not even sure why she was ever nervous in the first place. Seriously, this is Steve. He might be dense as a brick sometimes, and he really does ask the stupidest shit, but he’s never once missed the beat with her. The mean little voice in her head taunts her, saying <i>of course he’s good for you, he’s your soulmate</i>, but she’s not about to doubt herself. Steve and her needed time, and as she continues to banter back and forth with him over the pancakes he made while wearing his sweater, she can’t help but think about fate. </p>
<p>Despite everything, despite their fucked-up town and fucked up society, they were brought together. Robin can’t imagine a life without him there now. It’s cheesy and gross, but Steve’s just the best. He’s an asshole for sure, but Robin’s self-aware enough to know that she’s one too, just a little bit. Everything about him contradicts itself, and as Robin’s gotten to know him, she can see clear as day how wrong she’s been that whole time. His love for Nancy runs deeper than he even realizes, not to mention the way he’s hellbent on being involved in the kid’s lives like some surrogate older brother. His bravado and his faux coolness are fronts that work to keep people out, and while she’s come to find it just annoying now, she’s sort of glad that she’s got the right to see how Steve really is. He’s bright and stupid all at once, far too emotionally intelligent for someone who doesn’t know what continent Egypt is on. He doesn’t care that she’s a band nerd who’s best friend is her own brother, so she guesses that she can look past his dipshit jock history just this once.</p>
<p>Things will be alright, especially now that she’s got Steve on her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lets all hold hands and pretend like i didn't just timeskip an entire season.... lol</p>
<p>thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! i really love friendships in media, and steve and robin are my faves. also sorry for any tense errors, i'm trying a new one out because i'm surprisingly bad at past-tense!</p>
<p>this is totally unedited and rough, so sorry about any errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>